custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Epiphany/Part 1
He paused. He looked out over the strange world he called his home. It had not been his home for long, but his old home had cast him out. Besides, he didn’t feel that the old home fit anymore. He braced himself, then hurled himself into the glowing, greenish blue abyss between the piece of land he had just inhabited and the landmass he sought to reach. In our world, one would be inclined to think that gravity would pull him to an early grave, but gravity worked differently here. As he plunged through space, the gravity of the hundred-foot wide, floating sphere he had leaped toward grabbed him. He had been travelling quite quickly past it, so momentum and gravity pulled him toward it in a rapidly decaying orbit. He completed a single downward spiral as he streaked around the giant ball and finally came to rest on the spot where he had aimed. He was pleased. He had finally gotten the hang of this world’s gravity. Or at least he hoped so. Who was he? He was an outcast, yet a titan among his own people. The power he wielded was unimaginable, yet he happily used it for his own gain. His master had betrayed him and tried to kill him, resulting in his exile to this unusual universe where physics had apparently gone insane long ago. His name was Makuta Rayzok. Rayzok strode around the sphere he had landed on and looked for something of value. All he could find was a little rock with a spring beside it, which quickly developed into a miniature spring, which also quickly changed into a lake. It was so adorable Rayzok thought he would gag. This cute little garden, all by itself on this mircoplanetoid. If he were the more laidback type, Rayzok would have thought it a good place to settle down and have a happy life. He was not, however. He was trying to find whatever society reigned here and make himself part of it. And when he had done that, he naturally planned to ascend to the top of its hierarchy. He was a Makuta, after all. Rayzok spied some more landmasses, these far out of leaping range. They appeared to be connected by some sort of whitish energy beam. “Hmm,” he said to himself. “That does, in fact, look like it was built. And by someone with half a brain, no less. That deserves a check-out.” There was one problem. Rayzok was grounded. He had abandoned the guise that he had entered this chaotic realm with in favor of his classic look: tall, handsome, and clad in angular green and silver armor. Unfortunately, all those good looks afforded him nothing when it came to flying. It was good thing, then, that Rayzok, like all Makuta, was a shapeshifter. Concentrating, Rayzok designed a new look for himself. He made his armor sleeker, and banished the double-bladed sword that he had been carrying in favor of twin arm-mounted blades. In addition, he manifested a complex device on his back, a rocketpack that he had designed many millennia ago. With a mental commend, his now backpack activated, and he shot off toward the landmasses. “Look out, world,” he called with a smile. “Here comes Rayzok.” Category:Stories